The burden of Royalty
by mehfrozen
Summary: This is a modern day setting genderbend, the movie plot with a bit added in. Prince Andrew of Arendale escapes to live in the city to avoid the impending future of having to take over the crown after his brother trapped Arendale in a snow storm. He takes up various small guitar gigs, and meets a girl who he spends the night with. She ends up changing him positively.


"You left in the night

You were my last light,

That days are so long

I knew it was wrong

Abandon me so

I'm ready to go

When you come back

I won't attack

I'll love you still

I crave one last thrill

Of having you in my life."

Andrew sighed as he placed his guitar back in its case. He gave a small smile as he stood up again to the microphone. "Thank you everyone, that's all for tonight" he said giving a small wave to the audience. He had a better crowd than usual, especially for a Wednesday night.

He walked out of the café with his guitar case, and lit a cigarette outside. A tall, large, blonde girl met with him out there. "You have a very vintage style of singing my friend." She said smiling.

He smiled back at her "I guess I'm a very vintage guy." He said putting out his cigarette. He hadn't started smoking until recently; a lot of things had changed about him recently.

He walked away, and she followed after him. "Wait, can I buy you a drink?" she asked walking beside him.

He looked up at the girl who was slightly taller than him, part of him wanted to be loyal to Hanna, but something inside gave up hope. "I guess you can" he shrugged smiling up at her.

They went to a local pub, where the girl worked. "You know something tells me that you're not usually this quiet." She said after ordering him a drink.

"I guess the quiet thing doesn't really suit me" he replied starting to smile more.

"It's a girl isn't it, the girl you sang about?" she asked sipping her beer.

"Yeah, pretty much" he shrugged staring into his drink.

"tell me about her, like what happened between you two?" she asked, a bit more assertive than what he was expecting.

"Uh, well, we met at my sister's party. She was some sort of friend of a friend, and two weeks later we were married." He said quickly.

The girl choked on her drink, and turned to him in shock. "Wait, what? Married? What even happened in those two weeks?" she asked slightly raising her voice.

"I don't know I just I guess I've never really been in love before, and like oh my gosh this girl shows up and she's like wow amazing, and she proposes to me that night, and I'm like yeah, so yeah that is my story." He said quickly, blushing like crazy.

"Wow, I mean, wow. So wait, what do you mean you've never been in love before? Like I mean, I guess that makes sense, but do you have any common sense at all?"

"Maybe we should go back to my place, where it's kind of quieter, then I can tell you my story." He said getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Ah I don't know, I mean I don't even know you that well" she looked up at him, and something inside her trusted him "Yeah I guess so." She said getting up and grabbing her own coat.

They walked on the cold night down to his small apartment. They didn't say much, but the nice silence was enough for them. They walked into his home, a small apartment, which was roughly the size of his bedroom he had growing up. "It's not much but it's something" he said hanging up their coats.

She plopped down on the couch. "So tell me about your life," she said smiling at him.

He sat down next to her, "Okay so uh yeah you're about to level up in friendship with me after I tell you this secret." He said increasing in spirit.  
>"Just tell me ya goof" she laughed punching him lightly.<p>

"Right well okay so uh yeah you know our king and queen, ones who died a couple of years ago, yeah they're my parents. So I guess that kind of makes my brother the king, and me the prince. And like the girl I married, she like Princess Hanna of the Southern Aisles, and well we got married, and my brother as you probably know escaped into the mountains." He blabbered quickly, getting up and pacing a few times.  
>"Wait whoah, whoah, wait, you mean to tell me you're the prince of Arendale? The Prince probably soon to be king, of Arendale? Why the fuck are you living in this small ass apartment in the middle of the capital city?" she asked completely shocked.<p>

He took a giant breath in and babbled again "Hanna and I were to be king and queen soon, since Eric ran off. And I was paniced, and to make matters worse Hanna ran off, without warning, back to the Southern Aisles, and no one is telling me. But yeah I wasn't about to run a country by myself so I fled too, and people don't really recognize me that well, so I've been able to live a happy secluded life out here."

"Jesus your life is heavy. Look I won't ask any more questions about it." She said although so many questions ran through her head, the biggest one "So is it true your brother is the reason why we're all freezing to death?"

"I appreciate it" he said and there was a moment of awkward silence which he ended. "So now you know all of my junk, what about you?"

"Uh well, my story is kind of weird, you see when I was really little my Dad use to mine up in the mountains, and I use to go up there with him. One day I stayed back to play in the meadow with other kids, and when the men came back down from the mountain, my dad wasn't with them." She replied her voice growing soft.

"Wow I'm so sorry, if you don't mind me asking, what happened after that?" he asked moving slightly closer to her, interested in her story.

"Aren't you curious" she laughed patting his head. "I didn't have anyone. A lot of the miners didn't have anyone, my dad had me, and only me, my mom died giving birth to me. So therefore I only had him, and what was a seven year old with no family suppose to do. For a while I kept doing things as usual, until one day while I was wandering through the forest, I noticed a peculiar trail, I followed it and I was welcomed to a new family. I lived with them up until a couple of months ago, when I wanted to learn more about regular life. So I moved to the city, got a job, and I bought an apartment. That's my life story there friend."

"Wow I guess we're both orphans huh?" he asked staring into her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I guess we are" she replied gazing back.

Andrew leaned forward and kissed the girl, to which she kissed back. It led to much more than that as the night pursued. They both crawled into Andrew's bed and took off each other's clothes. His body felt warm against hers. They shared the passionate moment, and after Andrew pulled out they slumped on their backs breathing heavily. "You were pretty good" said the girl between breaths.

"Thanks" he said panting, "So were you." They spooned each other, and drifted off to sleep. "I never caught your name…." he whispered but he fell asleep before she could answer.

The next morning the girl slipped away before he woke up, leaving him a note. She kissed the top of his head and was gone. About an hour later Andrew stirred from his sleep, and was surprised that the girl from the night before had left, especially at such an early time. He reached for his glasses, since he was too lazy to put his contacts in so early. He felt a slip of paper over them and grabbed it along with his glasses. He yawned as he read the note aloud to himself:  
>"Hey Prince Andy, I had fun last night. The name's Kristin by the way, Kristin Bjorgman." Underneath the message she had left her number.<p>

He slid out his phone, and dialed her number quickly. "Hey, Kristin? Yeah I got your message. Wanna meet up at the park or something? The old café….one sec let me write down that address" he fumbled around for a pen and wrote it down on the back of the paper she left him. "Yeah I'll see you there." He leaped out of bed and quickly slipped on some clothes. 


End file.
